The Huntresses of AlegaesiaDISCONTINUED
by booklover1798
Summary: Selena and Islanzadi are on the search for two eggs that have made it to Middle Earth. Teir Riders are sceptical of being linked to dragons. Takes place before council of Elrond. When offered to join the fellowship, will they? Sequel to ROTBR Adopted by Freakdogsflare!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is the first chapter of the sequel to Return of the Blue Rider! The main characters are the fellowship and Islazadi and Selena. Please read and review!**

Islanzadi POV

I bounded across the small creek as the strange creatures closed in on my sister and I. I heard the clumsy splash of the blood thirsty beasts beind us. Azure and Jade swooped down as arrows began to wizz past us and snatched us from the ground. I hissed in pain as an arrow grazed my rib, cutting it a good inch deep and an inch long. I looked over to see an arrow protruding from Selena's calf. Whatever strange land we were in was filled with hostile inhabitants.

_Are you alright? _Jade, my dragoness, asked worridly with her feral yet feminine voice.

_I am fine, for now. We must land and heal Selena, though. _I whispered my reply with my soft spoken voice. It was not because I was in pain, that had no effect on me, it was because I was the youngest Princess of Queen Arya and Master Eragon. Selena was the brilliant, bold, daring and eccentric leading fighter. I was the soft spoken, artistic warrior. Of course, that gained me several lovers, those who have been with me as friends after we mutually agreed it wouldn't work. Selena was another story though, she and Glenwing have been mates since her twenty-third birthday, we are three hundred now.

_Sister, my Rider grows weak from poison. _Azure called out with silent fear. I wasn't too worried about Selena, she was a fighter. I myself had began to feel light-headed and dizzy.

_Land, we must. _I declared with determination as Jade and Azure dove down and landed swiftly in a clearing so I could heal our wounds. Selena stumbled to a lone log and seated herself. I approached her warily for she is like an injured dragon when hurt, she likes her space and will grant you welcome when she is ready. She leaned down and broke of the arrow tip and tossed it aside and yanked our the rest of the intruding weapon out. Only then did she let me approach her. I whispered words of the Ancient language, drawing the poison out and closing the wound. I handed her the flask of faelnvir. As she sipped the firery elven drink I healed my own imparing wounds. I sat beside her and took the flask and downed the remnants of its contents. My raven hair fell in limped curls as Selena's hair flowed glistenning dark brown, as our father's. I sighed and sat in silence beside her as our dragons flew off to hunt.

"What will we do now? That we've lost the trail of the eggs, it is unacceptable." I said staring off into the unknown and forbidding wood before us.

We were the huntresses of Eragon the Shadeslayer and Kingkiller. Several hundred years ago a clutch of eggs was experimented on. Our father put a spell on them, a wandering and seeking spell, and sent them off into the world. Ten years later the eggs show up, but they were no longer eggs but full grown dragons with Riders. The experiment had worked. Until, that is, the fourth batch never returned. Our unlce, Murtagh the Free One, came up with a solution, and thus we became the Huntresses of Eragon and Murtagh. They put spell after spell, linking us to each egg that was sent out in search of its Rider. We have done this for the last century, bringing back Riders from lands, such as the origin of the elves. But, never have we come to this land with such war loving creatures.

"We will find them, Iz, do not fret now." Selena said smiling at me, hiding her emotions fairly well except for a flicker of uncertainty.

"You are right." I muttered thinking deeply on what we should do next as our dragons landed not far from us.

_I say we go back and shred those annoying pests that threw us off the trail. _Jade snarled in frustration, I smiled. Only my dragon could be that fierce.

"No, we must avoid them for now." I said as I stood "We must cast a spell to relocate the eggs. There are only two, so it must be strong." Selena stood and nodded her agreement.

_Fine, but if that fails, we return to our original trail and hunt down those monsters. _Jade sniffed slightly frustrated we didn't go with her plan.

_Alright, Jade. That is plan not-going-to-happen. _Azure said lazily as he teased his sister.

"Let us form a spell then, sister." Selena said ignoring our dragons' antics. I smiled and we began our plan.

**Well there it is people! Islanzadi and Selena are on a mission and will meet up with the fellowship, but they will go to the meeting first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the second chappir of the Sequel to The Return of the BLue RIder! Please review!**

Selena POV

I closed my eyes as the magic flowed over me and through my blood. In the back of my mind I saw two elves, twins to be exact, stumble apon the two eggs. They stared at them and studdied the eggs with wonder before they packed them away in their saddle bags. I watched them hunt the band of strange creatures attack us and then they just disappeared into the forest. A new scene came, they were clean and were talking with an older elf, he exerted power and wisdom, as our father and mother. They showed this new elf the eggs and they asked what they were. The older elf did not know what they were. Then suddenly my vision retracted back to me. My eyes snapped open.

"Let us find the two elves that are soon to be Riders, dear sister." Islanzadi spoke as she openned her eyes.

"Yes, but I think we should aproach them without Jade and Azure. I have a feeling that dragons arn't common here or that they were hunted down." I replied, not wanting my dragon to be injured or killed. Islanzadi nodded her agreement as we climbed apon our dragons.

"We will fly there half the way then land." she stated and I nodded as we took off. We flew over the forest in a blur and landed by a large river. This was were the alfkin had found the eggs. I traced my hand over the small indents in the reeds by the river bed. We were not far from the eggs now. I stood and we ran, we ran through the underbrush and the weeds that were waist high. BUt that was no problem for us, we have run in worse conditions. I lept over a random log and landed in front of my sister. Linchen stooped from the branches of the trees making us duck to avoid low branches. We came to a fjord then. A giant river with fast running water. What we saw will never be forgettible.

"Leave me be!" a small boy cried out as he raised his sword at black riders on the other side of the river. They hissed and cackled at his words and charged across the water with their sword s raised. Without thinking I sprinted forward and snatched the younge boy up as he began to fall and I placed him on the pony that skidded from the black riders. I unsheathed my sword as Islanzadi came and stood beside me with her jade green blade of brightsteel. We didn't have a chance to clash our swords with the riders for a great wave came flooding and carried away the riders. I was shoved into Islanzadi and my sword clattered against the ground with hers.

"Frodo!" a man's voice called out as the water was swept away. I sat up and spat out the water that had flooded my mouth and found myself on the otherside of an arrow.

"Who are you?" the elf behind the arrow ordered. I narrowed my eyes at the arrow. Contemplating on my next move.

"We are the hiers to the throne of Queen Arya. Who are you to aim at us, the warrior princesses?" Islanzadi beat me.

"Are you sure you want to kill us, we can heal... Frodo?" I asked nodding to the unconcious boy. The man and elf looked at us astonished.

"You cannot heal a morgul blade wound." the man said "Only Elrond is skilled enough to." he declared as I stood and lifted the boy off the pony and laid him down gently on the ground. I ripped off the torn shirt and stared at the wound. I rested my hand apon it and closed my eyes. I slowly pulled the intruding blade tip out, so very slowly. I flicked it aside and whispered words of healing and mending. His color returned as the wound knitted itself together.

"That is nothing compared to the wounds we have recieved." I said as I lifted the boy in my arms, looking at his face for the first time. I started when I found myself staring at a young man's face instead of a young child's.

"Is Master Frodo going to be alright?" another small man approached me and he was shortly followed by two more.

"Yes...what exactly is Frodo, might I ask?" I said looking at the dark haired man with grey eyes. he looked at me strangly.

"He is a hobbit." he replied

"Ah..." I said, not sure what a hobbit was, but I will study him for now to become better understanding of this new species.

"We are looking for two elves... They are twins." Islanzaid told the elf that we have yet to learn his name.

"Elladan and Elrohir?" he asked in surprise "Why do you search for the Elrondians?"

"They haave something of great value to us." I replied, the grey eyed man narrowed his eyes at us, "Two stones of great power and wisdom."

"What will happen if they don't give you the stones?" the man asked his hand twitched towards his sword.

"We arn't going to kill them if that is what you are asking. We will train them, for the stones are theirs now." I replied, my face became impassive.

"What are these stones to be exact?" the elf asked, the small hobbits watched us out of the corner of their eyes. I looked at Islanzadi, we communicated silently before I replied.

"They are eggs. That is all you will know, for now." Islanzadi said as she checked on Frodo.

"Will you take us to them?" I asked, even if they said no we would still find them. THe elf and man looked at each other contemplating.

"Fine, but one wrong move and you will forget it." the man declared and I nodded in agreement.

"Off we go then!" said one of the sprity little hobbits happy that all tension was abolished.

"What are you names? I don't believe that we introduced ourselves to each other." Islanzadi stated "I am Islanzadi and this is my sister, Selena."

"I am Glofindel, and this is Aragon, or Strider, or Estel. Whatever you wish to call him." the elf said, an aura of power billowed off of him.

"I am Perigrin, call me Pippin, though." the smallest of the hobbits said, he had golden red hair and a crooked grin of mischief.

"I am Meridoc, call me Merry." the taller hobbit with golden red hair said, he was just like Pippin, only taller.

"I am Samwise, but, please call me Sam." the hobbit that had asked us if Frodo was alright said.

"The one you healed is Frodo Baggins, he is of great importance to us." Aragon said eyeing us. I nodded

"I figured." I muttered as we continued through the underbrush. I could feel the eggs very near us now.

"Halt!" a figure called with the musical voice of an elf as he dropped down from the trees.

"Let us pass, we bring the ring bearer." Glofindel called out to the elf. He bowed slightly and led us through the trees and into an elven settlement. It was like every other elven city I have ever seen. It was like Illirea, it was made out of stone. Though it was more like a miniture version of the Rider's City on the Isle of Dragon Riders. Trees grew everywhere. Elves stared at us, mainly Frodo. We left the ponies at the stables, which was uncommon fro us, since we were used to lettin the horses run free and only called them when we needed them. BUt, then again, we were in a different country with different customs.

The older elf from my vision stood at the top of the stone steps leading into a grand building. Beside him stood a fair elf maiden with stark black hair and angled features. She was fairer than any other elf maiden I had seen, almost as beautiful as Queen Arya. The Rider's yawe tingled on my back. It was like the elven yawe, but it was the first of its kind, Islanzadi and I were the first to bear it. Now Brom, our younger brother bears it as well, for he is the ambassador of the Riders. And Faolin bears the elven yawe for he accompanies Vanir on his rounds.

We hurried up the steps to stand before Lord Elrond. Aragon handed Frodo to the elleth and she smiled, a small smile full of hints, at him. SHe hurried off with Frodo to most likely the infirmery.

"You sent word that he was stabbed by a morgul blade, Eestel. He looks better than he should." Elrond said

"We have Selena to thank for that. She healed him." Aragon replied as he nodded towards me. I nodded my head to Elrond respectively. He studied my sister and I.

"May I speak to you in private?" he asked as. I nodded and we followed him into the building. We took several turns before we entered the room Frodo was resting in, "Where do you come from exactly?"

"Alegaesia." Islanzadi replied and he turned to us. A shocked look glinted across his face before it disappeared.

"So, Alegaedia does exist. I thought it was a myth." he said quietly.

"We are looking for your sons, Elladan and Elrohir." I said, impatience came upon me. He looked at us contemplating.

"Come with me." he said leading us through the corridors of the labyrinth. He finally openned the door, exposing the two elves. They looked up and bowed to their father. They stared at us when we entered the room behind their father.

"Hello." the one on the right greeted us

"Hello." I replied, out of the corner of my eye I spotted the two eggs on a shelf. One was gold and the other was silver.

"Why are you here?" the one on the left asked as he sat down.

"You found something earlier, we are here to collect you and the eggs." Islanzadi said as she glided over to the shelf and lifted them off of it with ease.

"What do you mean?" one of the Elrondians asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Sit and be silent, all will be explained in time." I said as I took the silver egg and walked out of the room "Come." they followed us out the door with Elrond. He lead us into a quiet study where we sat the eggs down on a desk. Elrond was so quiet I almost didn't hear him leave.

"These are dragon eggs. A spell was cast on them so that they could find their Riders. You are their Riders." Islanzadi said as the twins seated themselves.

"What do you mean?" Elrohir, I believe, asked

"They are Dragon Riders. We are peacemakers between all races." I explained to him and he nodded.

"Why are we dragon Riders? How do dragons even exist, they died out centuries ago." one of the twins said I smiled.

"Reach out and touch the eggs." I told them, they stared at me before hesitantly reaching out and brushing their bare hands against the smooth surface of the eggs. There was a resounding crack and a small silver head poked out from the silver egg and a tail of solid gold stuck out of the golden egg. I smiled as Elladan, I think, reached dazedly for the silver dragon. He cried out as the link between him and the hatchling. When he awoke a few minutes later, he was lying on the loor with a silver dragoness sitting on his chest staring down at him.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed under his breathe as he stared at his dragon. His brother on the other hand was sitting in a chair starring at his dragon who struggled with the last of its restrainments. He reached forward hesitantly and fell back with a shocked cry. I looked at Islanzadi who smiled at me.

"Two new Riders join the ranks of apprentances today. The first two Riders of this world." she declared.

**Yaya! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever EVER written! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, this is the third chapter, in one day! Why am I treating you all so nicely? This is a dangerous situation! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! Everybody, run for your lives! !**

Elladan POV

"Come now, it is time for your training." Islanzadi said as she picked up the little golden dragon that had linked itself to me. He cried out in protest and tried to wriggle his way out of her grip. She flipped him over and lifted his small limbs, testing them and their flexibility. Her sister, Selena, was studying Elrohir's feminine dragoness. She was more tolerate of Selena's imprudence.

"What are you doing?" Elrohir askedas he tried to grab his dragon.

"Aproximating how flexible she will be when she is older." Selena replied "They are really making it harder forhemselves than us, though, really."

"...Alright." he mumbled

"Here." Islanzadi said handing me the little gilded dragon. He stared into my eyes with curiosity before openning his maw and letting out a mewling growl. The silver dragoness joined him.

"They're hungry. Go and fetch some dried meat, quickly." Selena ordered me and I hurried off, leaving the little dragon in the room. I came back with several peices of me. Islanzadi whipped out a small hunting knife and sliced the meat into small, chewable squares. I fed him piece by piece until he had scarfed down the last of it. His sister had left the last piece and he ate that as well.

"We may have to watch this one so as he won't grow faster in the middle than everywhere else." Islanzadi laughed lightly. I smiled slightly as I lifted him up. He was a little bigger than a fat house cat. A low grumbling growl wscaped his thoat and it took me a moment to realize that it was a burp. I laughed quietly at him as he crawled lazily up my arm and laid out on my shoulders. Elrohir's small, silver dragon draped herself in his arms and began to sleep.

"Now, come, we must begin your training as soon as possible." Selena said as she tossed us two cloaks to hide our dragons, "We will not reveal the hatchlings just yet. They wil live with Jade and Azure and begin their training with them." we nodded, not really knowing what she was talking about, but I had a good idea. They led us out into the forest, far away from Rivendell. Finally we came to the ford. Without warning two beautiful dragons burst out of the water.

"Jade, Azure be nice." Selena snapped at them, she bore the attitude of a dragon. The blue dragon nudged her playfully.

_So, are these the two alfkin? _a male voice spoke inside my head. I looked around for the owner of the voice, but found no one. Azure stared at me half amused and half curious _I am Azure. You will call me Master Azure, Little Ones._

_You will call me Master Jade. _a feral feminine voice growled in my mind, it was the dragons! I stared with my mouth slightly agape at the massive creatures. I heard a quiet chuckle from behind me, but I ignored it.

"Come, pupils, we must begin our training. We will only have a few months before we take you to the Isle of the Dragon Riders to finish your training." Islanzadi said as she pulled out a beautifully crafted green sword.

"We will begin with sword play." Selena said as she pulled out a similar deep blue sword. What is going to happen?

**Yaya! Another chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating! Woo Hooo! Love yall! Thank you for reviewing my story.**

Elrohir POV

I looked over at my brother as Selena and Islanzadi unsheathed two magnificent swords. Are they asking us to fight them? Surely not! But Selena walked briskly towards Azure and rumaged through the saddle bags and tossed us two silver swords. We caught them with ease and followed our new teachers into a larger clearing surrounded by tall trees covered in lichen and moss.

"First, show me your beginning pose." Islanzadi commanded. I shared another look with Elladan before we shifted into our positions. Selena wacked my ankle sharply with the flat of her blade.

"To far out, you would lose your balance if someone rammed into you." she informed me before lifting my elbow several degrees higher, "Keep your elbows up for a better swing and stronger hold."

"No, not that far out." Islanzadi scolded El "No, no, that's to far in!"

"What am I doing wrong?" he grumbled frustrated at her ranting.

"Here, copy me." Selena said as she gracefully sank into the same position as me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elladan shift into the same position. Islanzadi sighed.

"I always hated this part of our job." I faintly heard Islanzadi mutter under her breathe "Hardly anyone is left handed."

"Don't worry, Sister, you know you'll have to take over during the spars and the history." Selena called out as she began to rumage in the saddle bags that she had dumped at the edge of the clearing. After several agonising moments Islanzadi joined her and picked through her saddle bags before crying out in triumph.

"Here it is, the book of the Ancient language." she said as she stood in front of us. "This is what you will use to better yourselves with the Ancient Language. This will help you grasp control of your magic and of the object you are controlling."

"What is the ancient language?" I asked her before she could go on.

"The Ancient language is...well it is...it is very hard to explain, that is a question in which the answer will lie with the Lead Rider or with the Eldunari of the Old." Islanzadi said with great difficulty, "In the end you may come up with your own answer."

"When will this happen?" Elladan asked this time.

"This will come in your own time, younge one. It may come tonight, it may come in the next thousand years, you won't ever know when it will come, it just will." she said after a moment. Silence fell onto our little group.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"The Rimgar. Or, the Dance of the Snake and the Crane. back during the Great War of the Dragons and Elves and then the war of the Dragon Riders it was used by elves and Riders to prepare for battle, but now we use to keep our bodies healthy and in shape." Selena answered me this time. They stood before us and showed us each move and how to preform it. It was difficult, yet exilerating. My muscles hummed with fire and adrenaline in the end.

"Go, now, and wash your limbs of sweat." Islanzadi commanded with a quiet anxiety and exhaustion. We left the clearing and our teachers behind us in search of a small creek. We found one suitable to our needs several meters from the training clearing. Elladan went farther off while I undressed and slipped into the water. My muscles relaxed and I sighed content. I finished quickly and redressed before returning to Rivendel.

I passed a room, and, withouth meaning to, overheard my father speaking to someone. I instinctively stopped.

"...would prefer you stayed for the council, you have experienced many hardships where you are from." I listenned to my _Ada_ as he inquired someone to stay for the council he was holding in several days. Guests were already arriving in Rivendel, Boromir from Gondor had arrived just the day before. Gloin, his son Gimli, and the rest of the dwarven company had arrived several days ago. Aragon, Glofindel, Gandalf, and four hobbits including the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins, had arrived just today. Prince Legolas and two other elves from Mirkwood were expected to arrive tomorrow as well. We were not to attend the meeting for Father did not want us involved.

"I do not know, Elrond." I was started out of my thoughts as I recognized Islanzadi's voice "We do not usually get caught up in other worlds' problems, especially one this big. You are on the brink of war."

"But, Is, we cannot leave them without aiding them! We can at least council with Master Eragon and Master Murtagh. They can advise us on what we can do, sister." Selena jumped in

"I want to help them, Selena! But, what if for Dragon Riders, two that are apprentices, is not enough? We are here for one reason, to retrieve the new Riders and begin their training. We are peacemakers, not war fighters, anyways." Islanzadi argued, still uncertain.

"Technically, we wouldn't be getting involved, we would just be giving them advice in a meeting, one meeting." Selena replied

"Yes, one meeting to decide the fate of this world, Selena." Islanzadi snapped

"Yes, but your advice could save hundreds of innocent, Islanzadi, Selena. I am not telling you to attend, I am meerly inviting. If you don't wish to attend, do not come, but if you do decide you want to attend, we will be in the farthest room down the left wing." Father cut in. I smiled, always like father to break apart a fight.

"We will attend, Lord Elrond. I am sorry for our argument, it was uncalled for." Islanzadi spoke after several heavy moments of silence, "Good day, Elrond." I tensed, they were walking for the door and I was about to run down the hallway, but Father saved me.

"Wait, tonight is a ravish dinner, please come and meet some of the guests that have come for the council, there will be food and drink." Elrond called to them before they reached the door. I did not hear their reply for I was rounding the corner of the hallway and dashing into my room that I shared with my brother.

Elladan looked up as I hurriedly closed the door. He gave me a quizical glance.

"What did you just do?" he asked knowingly. I gave him an impish grin before I sat down in front of him

"I eavesdropped on _Ada's _conversation with our masters. They are going to the council in a few days." I explained and he gave me a scolding look.

"If father finds out he will not be happy with you, you know he doesn't want us involved with the matter at hand." he said, I may have been born first, but Elladan acted more mature. I shrugged, it was very unlikely that he would find out.

"I am tired and I wish to rest before the celebration tonight, brother." I said as I slid onto my bed and closed my eyes. Letting myself fall into a dreamless sleep, I rested for several hours until Elladan awoke me.

"Come, you must dress quickly." he said as he tossed me a set of clothes. I hurried to prepare for the dinner. I splashed my face with ice cold water to freshen up. I quickly dressed in white cotton leggings tucked into black, leather boots and a silver tunic with golden etching of vines and leaves along the arms and fringe. Elladan was dressed in silver leggings tucked into black boots with a golden tunic with silver etching of the same design. I pulled my long black hair back into a typical warriors braid, similar to Elladan's.

"Let us go and drink sweet wine, El." I said as I openned the door for him. He chuckled and exited our room. We walked down the hall and hung a left and entered the dining room. It was a high room with several large oak tables that seated twenty people easily. Two tables were full of dwarves and another three were full of elves. We joined a table that was nearly full. Several humans entered and filled up one of the last three tables, leaving two for the Hobbits, Gandalf, Father, Aragon, Arwen, and several others. Father, Arwen our older sister believed to be the rebirth of the Evenstar, and Aragon entered and seated themselves at one of the free tables. Of course, all eyes had trained on Arwen the moment she walked through the door. Her ebony locks and soft, gentle smile of good will and her fair looks always came to attention.

Gandalf and four little plumpish hobbits followed after them along with several others. Now only two seats remained. Only two people were expected, or not, to come. People began to talk and the noise swelled until the doors creaked, alerting us of new arrivals. We all turned and stared in wonder at the beauties before us.

Islanzadi was dress in a form fitting gown that was sleevless. It was deep green with golden etching. Her long raven black hair fell down her shoulders in smooth sentuous waves and curls, not up as it was earlier. Selena was also dressed in a form fitting gown that was night sky blue with silver vines winding their way up her bodice and down her arms. Her dark earth brown hair was braided to the side of her head and fell down her back. They were much more beautiful than when they were working us to the limit. They gracefully seated themselves beside Gandalf and _Ada. _Our father stood and brought the attention to him.

"Welcome friends! We gather here in peace tonight to celebrate the revival of the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins! Bilbo Baggins's heir." he declared and we cheered gleefully. He continued on, reminding us about the upcoming meeting for those who were coming. He also thanked Islanzadi and Selena for arriving as well. Selena laughed and said that she didn't want to seem rude to ignore their host. "Now, 'tis time for merriment and festivities!"

We drank and ate our fill of dinner. The wine was sweet upon our tounges and the bread flavored and chewy. The night dragged on and we danced it away. We sang and shared stories of adventures. But, Selena and Islanzadi were narrowly defeated by Bilbo and Aragon in the folktales.

"Haha! It seems that you are the masters at folklore!" Islanzadi laughed heartily, though she wasn't drunk.

"Well, you arn't to bad yourself, miladies! Why, I was flat on my back when you told us about how you had been tossed into a pit of mud and had to fight against plants that were slicker than worms." Bilbo cackled heartily

"That was an adventure we took with our Father, Master Eragon." Selena chuckled as she stared off into the distance. Soon they bade good night and left for bed. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Prince Legolas staring at their exit. I nudged him with my elbow.

"It seems you like Lady Islanzadi, am I wrong?" he did not answer me. I smiled and continued on with my merry making.

**Haha! I have finished you chapter that has ivaded me for several days! XP Take that! pleas review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

Islanzadi POV

"Father, should we really get involved with their war?" I asked after Selena had finished explaining our problem.

"Islanzadi, it is better to help those in need than those who beg for it. He meerly asked you to come to the meeting and give them advice." my Father said slightly scolding.

"Yes, Father." I nodded

"Now, tell me about the two Riders." he said

"They are twin elves. THey are the sons of Elrond, the head of Rivendel." Selena said

"Their names are Elladan and Elrohir." I cut in

"Good, good." he muttered. I felt tired all of a sudden. It was midnight, and I was exhausted.

"Good night, Father." I said as I swiped my hand through the water. He smiled as his image faded. We undressed out of our dresses and laid them out on the chair. Now, garbed in sleeping robes of silk, we lay in our beds and fell asleep.

Dreams of an eye plagued me.

"Bring the ring to me!" it hissed at me "COme to me, serve me. GIve me back what is mine!"

"How can I believe you?" I asked suspisciously, but I was swept away to another dream.

"I was a great man once. I gave nine rings to the Men, seven to the dwarves, and three to the Elves. I also made one just for me, but in return the Gifted were angered that I had made myself a ring so they banded together and destoyed me." The eye whispered as he showed me the rings of the others and how they betrayed him, "My ring had been stolen from me by Isildur but he was killed and the Ring was lost in the waters of a great water." he told me about Smeagal or Gollumfound the ring on his birthday and murdered his best friend. Then to how Bilbo found it in the mountains and used it to escape and on the rest of his adventure. Then to Frodo and his perilous journey to Rivendel.

"I don't believe you. Leave me be, never return you fiend." I screamed, it couldn't possibly be true, not after all I have heard about him.

"So be it. You and your sister shall suffer." it hissed and I felt my mind being ripped apart. I screamed in agony.

"No they won't Sauron, let her go!" a familiar voice ordered and the eye screamed. Its grip faded and I fell to my knees in relief. I looked up to see my father's gentle face. He crouched before me and embraced me.

"Thank you." I reathed against his shoulder.

"Go now, sweet daughter of mine. I will meet you at the Gate of Moria." he said as he gently kissed my brow "Tell your sister."

"I will see you soon, Father." I whispered as my dreams faded and I awoke to my sister staring at me in worry.

"Islanzadi! Are you all right?" she cried out as I took in my suroundings. We were in the infirmiry.

"My head..." I murmurred dazedly

"You woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I called Elrond in and we brought you here." she explained, ignoring my comment.

"We need to go on the mission!" I gasped, she stared at me in confusion, "Father, he is coming to us." I explained and she listenned with rapt attention.

"Alright, the meeting is tonight. We will join the group that is going on this mission Father foretold. We will meet him at Moria, where ever that may be." Selena agreed.

"Yes,hurry, it begins in an hour!" I said looking at the sun that was beginning to set. We stood and hurried out the door but ran into Elrond.

"Islanzadi, how are? You should not be up." he scolded me gently as he began to lead me back to the bed.

"Oh, no no, Elrond. I am much better, thank you, though for being worried." I said, laughing gently at his bewildered face. It took several minutes and a final exam before he let us go on our seperate way. Once in our room we searched for fresh clothes, since I was still in my night clothes and Selena hadn't changed either. I pulled out two pairs of leggings and two tunics. I tossed the elaborate green tunic and cream leggings to Selena and I dressed myself in the beautiful blue tunic and blak leggins, then we stuffed our feet into our black boots and hurried out to grab a small snack. We had five more minutes until the meeting would begin so we decided to walk slowly to the meeting. We passed the Human Boromir and three elves that were from Mirkwood. We openned the large oak-wood doors and took our seats beside Elrond who looked at us quizically.

"Just a little antsy, Elrond, no need to worry." Selena said as the three Mirkwood elves entered. One caught my eye, he had white blonde hair and peircing blue eyes. He was handsome, even for an elf. I caught his eye and he smiled kindly at me as he sat in front of me beside Elrond. Boromir entered shortly and sat at the far end of the table.

"Hello, Prince Legolas. I don't believe you have met Princesses Islanzadi and Selena." Elrond said as he jestered to us in turn

"I have not met them. I didn't even know they were princesses." Legolas said as he nodded to us. I smiled.

"We are not from this land." I replied in kind

"Ah, then what lando you come from?" he asked

"Have you heard of the land Alegaesia?" Selena asked studying the Prince.

"In poems and folktales, but I never thought it existed!" he exclaimed as his eyes widend. His two companions were in a heated arguement and had turned their backs on us. "Is it true that your land has people that ride dragons?"

"Of course, we are called Shur'turgal, or Dragon Riders." I said holding back my laughter at his facial expression.

"Are you Riders?" he asked after a moment. I looked at Selena and she nodded.

"Yes, we are daughters of Master Eragon Kingkiller and Queen Arya Shadeslayer." I answered truthfully. He nodded, falling silent as he thought over my words. The doors openned and Gloin and his son Gimli entered and seated themselves beside us, followed shortly by Glofindel who seated himself not far from us. Aragon entered shortly after that then Gandalf and Frodo and Bilbo entered and took their places 'round the room.

"I see that everyone is here, Frodo." Elrond said nodding to the small hobbit man. He shyly stood and placed a golden ring in the center of the small stone table in the center of the room. This is what they were worried about? Surely it was its master, not the actual ring? Or was there more to the ring than we thought in the beginning? The meeting was starting.

"What will we do with the Ring, Elrond?" asked Glofindel

"I do not know just yet." he replied

"We must rid ourselves of it, I say." Gloin growled in his rough dwarven voice.

"How? Toss it into the sea!" an elf scoffed.

"Yes, toss it far out into the deep blue ocean. It would at least belay the enemy." Glofindel declared

"Yes, but the Ring would somhow work its way into Sauron's hand if we did that." Gandalf spoke this time.

"Why not use it against Mrodor?" Boromir asked, the way he asked made me nervous.

"No, it would corupt the user as it has done with all the others. Gollum is the best example."

"Then our best chance is to destroy it." Elrond declared.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli grumbled as he unsheathed my sword, since his axe was not with him, and with all the force in his body he smashed it down upon the Ring. Instead of splitting the Ring in two, my jade sword bounced of with a high, resounding, pure note. I faintly heard a terrifying scream as I snatched my sword from the dwarf.

"My sword may be made of bright steel, but that doesn't mean you can go around useing it to cut rings in two." I grumbled as I sheathed the blade. He muttered an apology as he seated himself once more.

"No blade is strong enough to destroy the Ring, Gimli, son of Gloin." Elrond spoke gently as he eyed my sheathed sword, "The only way to destroy it is to throw it into the fires it was forged in. Mount Doom in Mordor is where we must go to rid ourselves of the Ring and of Sauron."

"Then the question is who will bear the Ring to Mordor and beyond?" Selena asked, I looked at Frodo out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine as long as no baffling elf bears it." Gloin muttered

"And I would prefer it if no blubbering dwarf took it to Mount Doom." one of Legolas's companions rhetorted snarkily.

"Neither of the two should bear it, but a Man." Boromir snapped at them both. That set them off. THey were all standing and shouting at each other. Te only people who didn't react was Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, Aragon, and ourselves. I raised an eyebrow at this show of maturity. I heard a quiet voice timidly call

"I will, I will carry it."

"Silence!" I demanded standing up "If you were silent you would have heard Frodo's proposition. But, since all of you are acting like insolent children fighting over a toy, you didn't." I hissed at them as they immediatly sat down, silenced by shame, save for Boromir.

"And who are you to tell us what to do, elleth?" he asked, cocking a brow.

"I am the one that doesn't act like I'm higher than everybody else, even though I am." I hissed. Being a Dragon Rider, the statement was true. But, only Legolas and Elrond knew that we were Shur'turgal. "Now, listen to Frodo."

"I-I will take the Ring to Mrodor." the hobbit said timidly after sending a thankful glance to me

"Then it is decided. Frodo will bear the Ring to Mordor." Elrond said, "Who will go with him?"

"You have my staff, Frodo." Gandalf spoke first.

"I will." Aragon spoke standing before Frodo"You have my sword, Frodo."

"And my bow." Legolas chimed in coming to stand beside him

"And me axe, little hobbit." Gimli said, standing beside the elf prince, who rolled his eyes.

"Gondor will see you through, small one." Boromir said standing up beside Aragon.

"You have our skills of healing with you as well, Frodo." Selena said "And, I do believe that your friends are joining us."

"Frodo's not leaving without me!" Sam cried as he lept out of his hiding spot in the bushes.

"It seams we can't seperate you, even when Frodo was invited to a war council and you were not." Elrond chuckled as two more shouts elated

"You arn't leaving without us!" Merry called

"Yes, we are coming with you on this queast mission thingy." Pippin declared, he had obviously not paid attention.

"Eleven companions, so be it! You are now the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond declared and it was final.

**Ha! I finished it! WOOT WOOT! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm updating! Thanks, Spaarx, for frequently reviewing. And thank you to all the other reviewers!**

Selena POV

was pacing. We were waiting for Elladan and Elrohir in the little clearing we had been training in for the past two weeks. We had four more weeks left before we sent them to the Isle of the Riders and we were off on the road to Mordor. Finally, I heard the shrubbery rustle and the two pupils entered the clearing in a hurry.

"Sorry, Masters!" Elladan gasped

"So sorry, we didn't mean to be late." Elrohir added

"Be silent. We have a lot to do today and not much time. Begin the Rimgar and lessons will begin after." I said as I bent into first position. They followed my example and bent their backs backwards. We completed the Rimgar and Islanzadi pulled out the book of the Ancient Language.

"I want you two to study this book for the next few weeks and you are to only think in the Ancient Language and speak it to us." she ordered "This will be affective tomorrow, study tonight."

"Yes, Master Islanzadi." they murmured quietly.

"Now, show me your swordsmanship." I said as I tossed them the two practice blades. They gracefully sank into the beginning stance adn the fight began. I sparred with Elrohir while Islanzadi fought with Elladan. I twirled and our blades met with a pure clang. He would have to work on his instep. He lunged foreward and my blade met his in a battle of strength. He was getting much better. I took up my defense as his offense became stronger. I peeked at Islanzadi to see Elladan fairing well as he attacked her offense with vemous energy. We battled until it was clear that the Masters were the winners.

"You'll learn your way soon enough, Elrohir." I said as I helped him up off the ground. I looked over to see Is demonstrating a left handed parry for Elladan.

"Yes Master Selena." he said bowing slightly.

"Alright, off you go to visit your dragons." Islanzadi declared "Don't forget to study."

"Yes Master!" they called behind them as they dashed off to see their dragons, that they have yet to name, that resided with ours on a near by cliff. I chuckled lightly as I turned to my sister.

"Now what?" I asked looking at her.

"How about the truth about you two." we whirled around to find the rest of the Fellowship watching us, Legolas was the only one who didn't seem so surprised, since we had told him.

_Should we? _Islanzadi asked me

_Yes, you both should. We are joining you anyways. _Azure declared as I heard the familiar 'whoop! whoop! whoop!' of dragon wings beating in the air. The males looked up in surprise as Jade and Azure landed behind us. Their scales were glistenning, freshly cleaned, as if they expected this.

_Of course we did! Why not look spectacular for the deprived men, I mean males. _Jade scoffed in the back of my mind. Of course, vain over grown lizards.

"Well, now that the cat is out of the bag, or I should say the dragon is out of the cave. Gandalf, Aragon, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, hobbits, this is Azure my dragon." I said gesturing to the blue dragon "Azure, you know them."

_Of course I do. I share a mind link with you, miss obvious. _he projected his thoughts to them all. Aragon jumped, Gimili yelped and coward behind Legolas who winced, Boromir stood in front of the shaking hobbits, unwillingly. I fought back my laughter, Jade would be unhappy if I took the fun away from her.

_I am Jade. _she growled mercilessly as she glared into thier eyes in turn. Gimli gasped and,with the flat of his blade, whacked her.

RAAAWWWRRR! she detested and he made a dash for the wood. But he stopped and cocked his head. I had finally let out a burst of giggles and snickers, earning glares from Boromir and Gimli. Gandalf was the only one who didn't react. I was on the ground laughing while Islanzadi giggled quietly, not one to get dirty willingly. Finally the Hobbits figured out that the Dragons weren't going to hurt them. Pippin and Merry eyed Azure curiously with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Frodo and Sam catiously approached Jade who had curled up and held her head up like royalty.

"So... Why do you have beasts like these here?" Boromir finally asked, bad choice of words. Jade and Azure let out cold harsh growls that scared off the little hobbits. I was silenced as I stood and brushed off remnants of grass. Then, quicker than even an elf's eye could see, I whipped out my sword and held it against his neck.

"Don't you ever call them that. They are not beasts, unlike you, they are civilized... when they want to be." I hissed in his ear menacingly. Aragon, Gimili, and Legolas had tensed, knowing full well I was dangerous. I released Boromir and turned my back on him.

"I am sorry." I stopped, I had not expected that to come from the steward's son's mouth.

"All is forgiven." I said without turning.

"You still haven't explained." Aragon called and I sighed looking at Islanzadi who shrugged and pulled out a large book that was well known to us.

"Here is the history that has lead up to now." Islanzadi said as she handed Gandalf the priceless book. It was one of a kind handwritten by eye witnesses who had been in the war of the Varden and the Empire. Most of it was written by our Father, Uncle, Mother, and many others we are related to that we never met such as, Roran Stronghammer and his wife Katrina, or Queen Nasuada I, our Aunt.

"Please, do not damage it in anyway, it is one of a kind." I said as I watched him like a hawk watches its prey.

"It contains the stories of Eragon Shadeslay Kingkiller, Queen Arya Shadeslayer, Murtagh The Free One, and Queen Nasuada I. It is handwritten so it may be a little sloppy in our Father's handwriting." Isanzadi informed them. Aragon raised an eyebrow.

"Who is your father, again?" Gimli asked curiously.

"Eragon Shadeslayer Kingkiller is our Father, Queen Arya is our Mother." I said as we led them to the two long logs we had been using for obstacles. We sat down on th edge of the far left one. The others filed in and sat down in a row. Gandalf sat beside Islanzadi, who was inbetween me. Legolas sat beside Gandalf, then Aragon, then Boromir, them Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Jade and Azure sat in front of us.

"Where should I start, miladies?" Gandalf asked, hid grey eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Chapter tweny-three, Gandalf, if you would. That is when Eragon returns to Alegaesia after five hundred years of peace." Islanzadi said kindly. He nodded and flipped through the pages until he reached the right page. He cleared his throat and began reading.

'I have decided to return to my home country. It has been five hundred and fifty years since the day I sailed away with Blodhgram and several other elves from the night hawks. Five hundred and fifty years of peace since the Dragon Riders have flourished. I am sure Blodhgram and the Masters can take care of Illiopist while I am gone. I have decided that young, blind Drena shall go with me. This might help with her liability, Ververa has done well with helping her, but she must learn on her own. If there ver comes a day where she isn't with Ververa or... I will not even mention it for fear of it happening. she will all alone and have no clue on what to do.' Gandalf read 'We leave at dawn before the sun peaks over the Wild Ones' mountains.'

He started on the next chapter, they were rather short.

'The Bue Rider has returned after five hundred and fifty years. I have new feelings stirring inside of me as I remember the times of old when we were younger and in the war. He has decided to stay for several years before leaving for the Isle of the Dragons. He has met Riran, who has met Drena. Apparently Drena had been blinded by a freak oceanic storm. I remember the day she was chosen by Ververa to be his Rider, we had all scoffed and laughed, she looked like ayoung ten year old child, but was indeed sixteen. Eragon now resides in what was once Vrael's home when he was living and the Lead Rider. Tomorrow is training. Eragon is preparing me for the many students I will have. Murtagh, Eragon's half brother, shall join us soon before the ceremony so that his son shall have a chance at the title of Rider. I am awaiting Eragon's visit tonight, I do believe this is my chance to redeem myself after so many years.'

"Stop, Gandalf. This is where we shall explain." I said as I took the book from the elderly wizard. I set it aside and took a deep breathe and began the long tale of how we came to be.

**I'm going to stop here and leave you hanging! XP Haha! And, I have a question, Spaarx brought it up in one of his/her reviews and I'm not sure. But, in the books and/or movies, does legolas already have a girlfriend?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

Islanzadi POV

"Our Father is Eragon Shadeslayer, Argetlam, Kinkiller and many other names that honor him. He was the first human to be adopted into a dwarven caln. He was adopted by King Hrothgar, king of the dwarves at the time. He's adopted brother is King Orik, who took over after Hrothgar was killed in battle. He is the son of Brom, who formed the Varden, the rebel group that fought and won against The Black or Mad King Galbatorix. He swore his alegance to the elves the dwarves and the varden. He befriended many werecats. He re-formed the Riders, and has improved them." Selena started

"Our father was the young farm boy that Saphira Barjaskular hatched for. She was the last of the female dragons. She was the mother of the Dragon species. Jade, Azure, and Islinjar are the first of her children. She fought without fear, save for fear of losing Eragon who was reckless, she helped lead the Varden to victiory. She was trained by Glaedr, dragon of Oromis the elf who trained Eragon. He died in battle. He died valiantly. Our mother is another story, though." I finished

"Our mother is Arya Drottnigu, Queen of the Elves, former Ambassader to the elves, Shadeslayer, daughter of Queen Islanzadi and King Evander who died in the great war against Galbatorix one hundred years before Eragon was even born. Arya was but a mere child when he died. She was indifferent. She was in love with Faolin, or so she thought, he and Glenwing were the two elves that accompanied her when she was carrying the egg of Saphira to and from the Varden and Ellesmera, capitol of Du Weldenvarden, the home of the Elves. They were the first elves to die after a hundred years of silence." Selena picked up again.

"Once the war was over, Eragon finished unravelling Galbatorix's power he left with ten of the twelve Nighthawks, elves that were elite in magic and were assigned to protect him, to form the new Rider's league. He left behind everything that meant something to him with the eldunari and the eggs they rescued from Kuthain's Rock. He left Murtagh the Free One, the Kingkiller, helper to kill Galbatorix, slave to Galbatorix. He left Roran Stronghammer and Katrina, Roran's wife, who had just given birth to Eragon's niece. He left behind his dwarven family. And, most of all. He left behind Arya." I whispered the last part deep in thought. Selena, noticing my faulter, picked up where I left off.

"Five hundred and fifty years later, Murtagh, our half uncle, revealed his son Ajihad. He and Nasuada had fell in love during her captivity in the Hall of the Soothsayer and, after twelve years of no contact with each other, Nasuada secretly gave birth to Ajihad, which she named him after her Father who had died in an Urgal attack leaving her Leader of the Varden, then later on after the war, Queen of Alegaesia. Shortly after Murtagh told Queen Arya about his son and left to...retrieve him from a situation, Eragon had arrived with twenty-three new eggs for the races of Alegaesia, the Elves, Humans, Dwarves and Urgals. He stayed for six years, travelling amongst the races and visited his kin. He also visited the Elves for the Blood Oath ceremony, a ceremony held every hundred years to celebrate the formation of the Riders and the peace amongst the dragons and elves. That is the night that our parents truely bacame lovers. Forever, never would they love anyone else." Selena said, nodding to me to finish.

"Nearly one year later we were born." I murmurred quietly. I was thinking of how Selena and Glenwing were in love. Would I ever find love? "Six years after that our brother Brom was born. Then five more years Faolin came along."

"Now you know the important details." Selena said with a sigh. I looked off in the distance, towards Alegaesia, wondering what Mother was thinking. What my companions and family were wondering. Did Father tell them? I wondered about home for a while until Merry asked

"Will you ever tell us the full story?" I laughed out loud

"If we did that you would miss three days of meals, Merry." I declared "This story ties to many other stories that you would need to know to fully understand the entire story."

"Our family is very...tied in with wars, battles, and baisically the history of Alegaesia." Selena chuckled at the thought of having to tell our Father's story.

"Well, we could eat while you talked." Pippen said, his eyes brightend. I shook my head and he frowned, "Why not?"

"Well, this is that kind of story that it is so captivating you would forget about everything else." I said "That's why it was put into a book, or, more specifically four books. This book here is just recollections of the war. The four books are far home in the great castle of Illeria."

"Oh!" he muttered disappointed. I laughed.

"Well, now that we better understand you, maybe we can trust you better." Aragon declared as he stoop and stretched "Come, _mellon_, I wish to do some practice with tracking before we set out tomorrow."

"Alright, Estel, but do not expect it to be easy." Legolas said as he stood as well and dashed into the forest. Aragon waited for several minutes while the others left the little clearing the way they came in. Boromir was laughing at Pippin and Merry and agreeing that he would teach them some swordplay on the journey. Gandalf and Frodo were talking in hushed whisperes. Gimli and Sam talked about something dealing with gems and their worth. Finally Aragon left trailing Legolas once they were out of range. All that was left was Selena, our dragons, and I.

_I believe that went rather well, don't you Jade? _Azure proclaimed in that lazy proud way of his.

_Yes...I wish they had been more skittish though. _Jade replied before nuzzling my shoulder and taking her leave. Azure followed her after a quick exchange of news with Selena and I. A silent agreement pass through us as we sprinted through the forest to Rivendell. We rushed past dull bark and falling leaves, ducked under hanging branches and lept over fallen logs. Once we reached the beautiful elven city we hurried to our rooms, not stopping to talk with anyone. I stripped out of my clothes and sank into the warm water of my bath while Selena caught up on some studies. Once I had changed into a sleeping gown I had fallen onto my bed with exhaustion fallowing me. Selena silently went and bathed herself before she too came went to bed. I fell into peacefull, dreamless sleep.

**Okay! That took me a while! And I have spent most of it working on chapter eight or nine, maybe seven, I don't know! But it wasn't this one, I can tell you that! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm updating! And, Spaarx, I am not talking about Glenwing that was companion to Arya, I am talking about the Glenwing that was friends with Brom as a child, go back to RotBR for reference. This will be a short chapter, hopefully I'll be able to stretch it out a bit, but don't get your hopes up. Thank you, whoever said I shouldn't forget the Riders' most powerful weapon, your name starts with an O, but I am to lazy to go look at it. Sorry!**

Elrohir POV

Today was the day that the Fellowship would leave for Lothlorien. Today was also the day that Elladan and I would leave with Thranduil, my silver dragoness, and Hulian, Elladan's golden dragon, for the Isle of the Dragons. I strapped the last of the saddle bags onto the saddle of my dragon. I turned to my Father with Elladan.

"Good bye my sons." Ada said, sadness echoed in eyes. I hated to leave him, especially during a war. But we needed to finish our training. Selena and Islanzadi said that it would at least take six to eight months before we would fully become Riders. So, maybe we will be able to help in the war after all.

"Good bye Ada." we replied as we embraced him.

"Do not get into an trouble, brothers." Arwen said as she embraced us as well. I chuckled, that would be a hard promise to keep.

"We will try, Arwen." Elladan said as he kissed her cheek. I kissed her brow before we strapped our legs to the sides of the saddles. We waved goodbye once more before we took off into the sky.

"Good bye." I whispered as I looked back at them once more before we disappeared behind the clouds. We would flye for days now, none stop before we reached the coast. We flew over the elmrald green forests. Thranduil challenged Hulian to a riddle contest and soon my brother and I joined in as well.

_Alright, we all know who is the victor of the tounge among us. _I chuckled as I gave in on Hulain's rather difficult riddle.

_Haha! I have defeated you all! The answer is simple, the jesters lost their king! _Hulain laughed in his deep throaty voice. I luaghed as well, the answer was so obvious! I can not belive that I hadn't figured it out! I looked up in time to see the oncoming sea shore.

"We need to land!" I called over to Elladan

"We'll meet you down on the ground then!" he shouted back as Hulian dove down in a spiral. I laughed as Thranduil practiced a reverse spiral and her landing. She landed with a loud thud and sand jumped up in a cloud at the impact.

_That was fun! Eas it not, Elrohir? _Thranduil asked happily. I laughed and agreed with her.

"Yes, it was exciting, Thranduil." I said as I rubbed the end of her nose. We quickly set op for the night. I set out my bed roll beside Thranduil as she curled around me, keeping me warm through the night. I sighed happily and sadly at the same time. I was going somewhere new with my brother and our dragons, but we were also leaving our family, childhood, and kinsmen behind as well. But we would return home someday. I drifted off to sleep with these teeming thoughts in my mind. Darkness taking over as I fell into dreamless sleep.

**Whoo! That took a while to write! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

Selena POV

I shouldered my pack as I hurried down the hall to the doors exiting the last Homely House in Rivendell. Islanzadi had already left for the group. I stopped in front of the doors and took a deep breathe before I walked outside to join the rest of teh Fellowship. I apparently was the last one to join them. I half-heartifly glared at Islanzadi.

"Now that everyone is here we can send you off." Elrond declared and Islanzadi chuckled quietly. I set my small pack that carried only extra food and healing supplies on Bill the pony's back. I looked back at Rivendell once more. It was time to go on a perilous journey. Elrond saw us off with words of good will and good luck as we began our treck along the long path to the left the lead to Mordor.

"So, how long of a treck before we have second breakfast, Aragon?" Pippin asked looking at the man expectingly

"We are not stopping for second breakfast, Pippin." Aragon replied cooly without looking at the young hobbit.

"What!" Merry gasped in shock

"You surely didn't expect to use all the supplies in a week, did you?" I asked amused at the hobbits' antics at no second breakfast.

"Well..." Merry started looking to the left then the right sheepishly as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Eh, I expected as much, Hobbits rarily eat under seven meals a day." Gandalf spoke up, amusement glinted in his eyes.

"Seven? I barily eat two meals a day!" Islanzadi declared. It was true, it's not that she doesn't eat by forcing herself, it's just that we are so busy we don't really eat much, but when we do, we eat a lot. The hobbits stared at us as if we were mad.

"We do alot more than you do, threrefor we are not able to eat at every meal." I explained to them laughing quietly. They quietly accepted that answer.

"But, how long will it be before we do stop, Aragon?" Islanzadi asked after a moment of silence. The man's face became one of thoughtfulness.

"Before the sun sets." he declared after a moment of thinking. I nodded, that was reasonable. A few of the hobbits protested at that but were silenced from a glance from Gandalf. We continued on our journey in silence. But, by mid day the hobbits forcefully stopped us to have a small lunch. Then we set off once more. Our travels were terribly uneventful. A few stories were passed around, some jokes and jests, and deals were made.

"So, when this war is over with and Aragon is crowned king you will sing a song?" Legolas asked, clarifying the deal.

"Yes, Princling, now stop pestering us or we won't sing a single note." Islanzadi jested and he grinned mischeiviously. I smiled softly, a knowing feeling grew in the pit of my stomach that my sister would find true love for once. I began to think of Glenwing. When we stopped that night to make camp I was still thinking about him. I laid down my head on my pallet and dreamed of my love.

**Sorry this took so long, guys! I got caught up in some stories and I still need to finish the LOTR books. :*] Hehe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I decided that since my last chapter was only 598 words I would update again! So, hopefully, this time will be longer!**

Islanzadi POV

"I'll take first watch." I said as Legolas declared

"I'll take first watch." we looked at each other in shock and embarrasment.

"You both can do it, just wake us if their is any trouble." Aragon grumbled as he collapsed on his mat. You would think that the future king of Gondor would be more curteous. I lept up into one of the smaller, yet stout, trees on the edge of the clearing. Legolas joined me, his movements smooth and silent. He seemed more content to be in the trees than on the ground. but then again he is a tree elf. I watched him from the corner of my eye. His silky blonde hair hidd his ivory pale face and sea ice blue eyes. He shifted and looked at me openly. I turned and faced him. Curiosity glinted in his eyes just as the same feeling flashed through me. I wanted to know more about him. He studied me for a moment.

"Tell me more about Mirkwood." I demanded, I know, it was rude for the heir of Queen Arya's crown, but I was eager. A breathe taking smile flashed across his face before he settled back against the tree's trunk.

"I have lived in Mirkwood most of my life, that is nearly two thousand years. I have travelled plenty, though. People say that Mirkwood is a dangerous place filled with horrors. It's not particularily true, unless you a terrified of enormous spiders that will eat you. But, there is great beauty, especially among the trees." he said smiling softly. he went on describing the great halls he and his family lived in. He told me of his five older brothers and sisters, and how he was the youngest of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood. He described how the trees were taught how to talk. he finally finished his tail of how he became friends with the Elrondians and Aragon.

"Maybe someday you can come and visit the halls of Mirkwood." he suggested merrily, I smiled.

"And in return you can come and visit my many halls of Alegaesia and the Isle." I said smiling gently to him. Something in his eyes made this strange feeling blossom inside of me. I leaned foreward and caught his lips with mine. He stiffend, but relaxed and kissed me back. I don't know how we didn't fall out of the tree, maybe it was one of legolas's many abilities. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. A fire exploded underneath my skin as I pressed closer to him. We pulled apart gently and pressed out foreheads together. He held my eyes with a passionate gaze. I felt love for once, instead of lust. He meant something to me. I don't know what just yet, but I would soon find out.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that since I met you." he breathed, I sucked in his sweet breathe. He smelled like the musky woods around us yet it was sweeter.

"I always thought I would never find love." I recited an old poem I had written after my first heart break.

"Well, now you have, Is, go get some rest you Lovebirds." we jumped as Selena lightly hopped onto out branch, forcing us down from the tree for fear of the branch breaking.

"Good night sister!" I called quietly over my shoulder to Selena, the only reply I recieved was a disgrunted "Night!" I smiled, so much like her. I looked up at the moon and guessed that it was near midnight. I quickly fell asleep beside my mate.

**Well, I know it was short, but it was better than the last one, right? Next they are going to be on Caradhras, the mountain, but I'm going to have the cerebrian come before that. so, stay turned for our next chapter, that's all, folks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I have one or two more chapters before Eragon comes into the picture at the Mines of Moria! WOOT!**

Selena POV

We were almost to the mountains when Aragorn called for a short break. We were on a flat plateu like rock with one lone scraggaly tree despratly clinging on for dear life. I watched, sitting not far from Aragorn and Gandalf, Boromir teach Pippin and Merry. I smiled and called out

"Duck, Boromir, or they get you!" the man, distractedly, looked up mid swing and accidentaly wacked Merry across the head.

"Ouch!" the hobbit cried out in shock and pain. He shot a glare a Boromir who was appologizing fervently. Merry and Pippin shared a look before giving a war cry.

"For the Shire!" and tackled Boromir. I laughed at the man's predicament, that I had caused. Aragorn and Gandalf were laughing as well. But our laughter was quickly silenced.

"What is that?" Islanzadi called out, Gimili and the rest of us looked as well.

"Aye, 'tis just a cloud." Gimili scoffed

"It's rather dark for a cloud." I said

"And it is moving fast against a stout breeze." Boromir said doubtingly as he stared warily at the distant cloud.

"Crebin! Hide!" Legolas shouted, I didn't know what Crebin were, but they must have been bad. I dove under a rock with Aragorn and Gandalf just in time for the Crebin to fly over us. I looked over at the narled tree to see Frodo and Sam squished together in its hollow trunk. Not far from the tree were three large hangings that Islanzadi, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, and Merry were hiding under. Once the crebin were out of site did we finally come out of hiding. Bill the pony had, wisely, dashed behind two boulders that would keep him hidden.

"That was close." Pippin gasped in fear.

"Crebin, the spies for Saruman no less." Gandalf scoffed. Saruman was the white wizard that had betrayed Gandalf.

"We must keep moving." Aragorn declared as he shouldered his pack and went to help Sam calm Bill down. Then we were off again. Soon the rocky soil began to become steeper and steeper until finally we were at the base of the mountain that, at the very top, held Caradhras's gate. As we climbed I faintly heard a cruel voice on the air, speaking in a language I didn't understand.

"There is a fell voice in the air, Gandalf." Legolas spoke up from where he stood atop the snow, I had a hard time believing that one. It was scientifically impossible! Islanzadi was not far from him. She was knee deep in the snow while everyone else, not including me, were waist deep or in the hobbits' case, shoulder deep.

"Caradhras is not welcome, even in the early grip of Spring!" Gandalf called as snow began to fall heavily. The farther up we went the worse the snow became. Soon, even Legolas began to struggle through the blizzard.

"Aragorn! Gandalf! We must stop, the little ones will freeze to death." Boromir called out over the howling wind.

"We must, Frodo won't last much longer." I called out as well as I helped Frodo up from the snow he fell in. He grabbed at his neck, as if something was missing.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted at the man over the wind. I turned to see Boromir holding a silver chain with the golden ring we had a council over. The man fingered the ring dazedly, a hunger was lit in his eyes, "Boromir!"

"Such a little thing to fight over." Boromir mumbled snapping out of his trance. He handed the necklace back to Frodo and ruffled his hair playfully. I watched Boromir out of the corner of my eye for the rest of our hike in the bitter cold. The second we stopped the storm let up its lamment on us. We set up against the face of the cliffs of the mountain for shelter, digging deep holes into the snow. Islanzadi and Legolas curled up together in one large hole. I settled not far from them, letting Frodo and Sam sleep beside me. Pippin and Merry had sleeping arrangements with Boromir and Gandalf and Aragorn took shifts for the night. I smiled, happy that Islanzadi finally found someone she could truely love.

**Okay, so apparently I have learned that it is spelled Aragorn and not Aragon, like everybody else has been spelling it... So, just pretend that I've been spelling it correctly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

Islanzadi POV

I woke up in Legolas's warm and loving embrace. He stirred as I sat up.

"It's time to get up, love." I whispered kissing him lightly. He smiled before sitting up and kissing me deeper. I smiled against his lips, but we had to get ready. I pulled away gently and helped him stand.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear before jumping out of our little hole. I smiled.

"I love you, too." I whispered, he probably didn't hear, but you never know. I gracefully lept up and out of the hole we slept in. We all ate a quick breakfast before setting out again. Just like before the snow began to fall heavily. By midday the hobbits had to be carried for the snow was over their heads.

"Gandalf! This isn't good for the hobbits!" Boromir shouted as he held Pippin in his arms and Merry on his back, "We must go back and take the gap of Rohan to my city."

"Nay! We should go under the mountain, through Moria!" Gimli shouted, I could tell that the others, save for the hobbits, my sister and myself, didn't want to go through Moria.

"We can't go to the Gap of Rohan, it takes us to close to Isengard." Aragorn declared "We must keep on going."

It was long after that did we have an eye openner. We were on the side of a cliff when I heard a strange voice, it wasn't like the one yesterday. Suddenly the snow stopped falling. The voice became clearer. Gandalf cried out in fear and began speaking in a language I did not recognize. But, whatever he was trying to do was to late. A crackeling and crunching rumble grew above our heads. I looked up in time to see an avalanche coming strait for us. Without thinking I grabbed the people closest to me which were frodo, Sam, and Legolas. Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf huddled together while Selena pulled Boromir, who was still holding the other two hobbits, Pippin and merry, down. I whispered words of protection and safety, creating a small ward around us.

The snow had finally stopped moving. I dug my way out and Legolas helped me lift out Frodo and Sam. I looked over to see Selena helping Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf out of their hole while Boromir helped Pippin and Merry. That was it for me. I turned to Gandalf and Aragorn with an infuriated glare. Aragorn flinched slightly at my gaze. But Gandalf held it cooly.

"We are going back down the mountain, wether you like it or not. We are going through the mines of Moria." I hissed

"I agree!" Gimli declared

"Only the Ringbearer can decide, Islanzadi." Gandalf said calmly as he gazed gently at young Frodo.

"I-I think we shall go through the Mines." Frodo said timidly. I felt pity for the young hobbit, having to carry such a burden all alone.

"Through the Mines of Moria it shall be." Gandalf said slightly. To the Mines we go.

**Hey! I finished another chapter! Woot! Woot! XD Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I have one more chapter before Eragon comes into the picture at the Mines of Moria! WOOT! This cahpter is going to be one of the shortest chapters in this fanfic.**

Selena POV

We hurried down the mountain side. The wind pressing against our backs, forcing us to go faster. We obliged, wanting nothing more than to get away from the mountain. The minute the last foot stepped off the massive hill all was quiet.

"It is Caradhras, he has never been happy with the elves." Legolas grumbled. I smirked, amused at this new peice of knowledge.

"Well, now he can be at rest knowing he scared off an elf!" Gimli laughed heartily.

"And a dwarf, as I recall." Legolas shot back irratibly. I was still in shock that the Middle Earthian elves and dwarves were against each other. Gimli grumbled in frustration.

Off we went down the path and into a small valley of rocks and scraggily weeds. Few trees stood here, for there was not enough fertile soil for them to survive. We continued through a small dark pass with steep rocky walls.

"We are nearing our destination." Gandalf called from the front of the group. I heard Pippin and Merry sigh relieved. I felt nervous, we'd soon be meeting Father. Would he aprove of Islanzadi's choice of a mate? We continued on until we exited the little pass and came upon a lake side shore. I sighed in relief. This must be the entrance to the Mines of Moria.

"Where is the gate?" Pippin asked confused. I began to look myself and could not find it. I saw the lake, gravelly dirt, and two silver trees leaning towards each other by the cliff face.

"Well, Perigrin, sometimes the dwarves' hide their possesions, in our case a door, in plain sight." Gandalf started as he walked towards the two trees. "Many dwarven entrances are hidden, and sometimes forgotten if their masters cannot find them."

"How do we open it then, Gandalf?" Merry asked

"Ah! The golden question, Meriadoc. There are many a ways to open these magical doors. Keys, magic passwords, even certain times of the days or nights." Gandalf explained

"O!" they said understanding now. I understood a lot better as well. Gandalf then went on trying to figure out the password. I wasn't paying any attention. I heard something, over near Gandalf. I listenned hopefully, maybe it was Father. No, it was probably nothing. I sighed and watched the water. It was black and cold. It unnerved me for some unknown reason. It was like there was something watching us from beneath its dark surface. There was clur-plunk and a sloshing sound and the water rippled. I looked over at Pippin and Merry who were throwing rocks. I was about to stop them but Aragorn beat me.

"Don't." was all he said giving them a stern look. But the damage was already done.

"_Mellon_!" Gandalf cried out and the doors openned. We all entered the Mines with caution. I stepped on something and the sickenning crack of bones breaking made me look down. I found myself staring at the corpses of dead dwarves. Gimli cried out in anguish and shock.

"This is no mine, this is a tomb!" Boromir cried

"Goblins!" Legolas gasped "Get out!" We hurried out of the mines in horror. I skidded to a stop, the gravel beneath my feet gave way, though, and I fell. In an instant a tentacle shot out of the water and wrapped around my calf. I cried out as it jerked me to the water. But I stopped moving when a man in a black cloak shot out from behind one of the silver trees and a blue sword sliced through the tentacle.

"Get back." he hissed at me, shoving me to Islanzadi. His hood fell back as he fought the beast. It was Eragon Shadeslayer! He helped save Frodo and hustled us into the mines.

"Father!" Islanzadi and I cried out as we elveloped him in a hug. He chuckled but he let us go bading us to hurry.

**Yay! I got it done! WOOHOO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm updating! Woo Hooo! Love yall! Thank you for reviewing my story. Had Scholar's Bowl tonight (Tuesday) I got ripped off! The question was what story has the charactor of a cookie that can't be caught by anyone, save for the fox? I buzzed in and answered The Ginger Bread MAN! Wrong, it's the Ginger Bread BOY! What is the Flippin's difference? And, when was there a ginger bread BOY? O.o**

Eragon POV 

I crouched down on the cliff side and watched the water closly outside of the gates of Moria. The Fellowship will be along any day now as winter's grip grows. But, then again, I am near Carahdras, and a cruel man he is. I was here for one reason, my daughters.

I had, long ago, dreamed a dream of this very cliff side and watched as an elf, two men, a wizard, a dwarf, and four little hobbits and my two daughters hurried along the over grown beaten path. I watched, helplessly as they were attacked by an unseen watcher. I watched horrified as Selena was yanked under the surface and the water change to the scarlet blood of my eldest child. I was not going to allow my daughter to be killed.

I heard a quiet crunch. They were here. I watched them come down the path as I lifted my hood to cover my face. I lept down with the agility of an elf, for I am mostly one. I hid in the shadows of one of the tall, silver trees that wrapped around the magical gate of Moria. I watched and listenned for the right moment.

"What does it say Gandalf?" Islanzadi asked as she scrutinized the glymphs apon the door beside the silver blonde haired elf.

"It says, young Islanzadi, 'Speak friend and enter.'" the old wizard, Gandalf the Grey, replied "The answer is simple, if you are a friend, speak the password and you may be granted entrance."

"Then what is the password, Gimli?" a young red headed hobbit asked the dwarf who twirled the tip of his reddish blonde beard.

"I would tell you if I knew, but, alas, I do not." the dwarf, Gimli, replied in kind. Several of the hobbits groaned in disappointment.

"_Open!_" Gandalf comanded, nothing. I began to think. I had grown to love riddles as much as Orik and Saphira. Speak friend and enter. I mused.

_The answer is to speak friend, Eragon. Sometimes the riddle is the answer. _Saphira answered after several moments of silent thinking. It made sense. I whispered the elven word for friend. Nothing happend to the doors, but the elf man that travelled with the group cocked his head in confusion, Selena and Islanzadi also tipped their heads as if they heard something. I was silent for several minutes. Then I spoke the dwarven word for friend in an even quieter whisper. They didn't notice this time. I sighed silently, giving up.

"Gandalf, what of the password is 'friend'?" a small hobbit with thick curly hair asked the old wizard. A light sparked in his eyes.

"Ah, of course! I should have realized that." the old man chuckled "_Mellon!_" he comanded and a silver light lit up the doors and a loud creaking signalled their openning. Mellon was not the elven word for friend, but then again, these were different elves. The hobbits cried out in excitement while the men and elf hesitated to approach it.

"I perfer it in there than out here, I feel as if something is watchin' me from the water." a pudgy hobbit said "Come, Master Frodo, let us get inside."

"I agree, Samwise, something does seem amiss with the water." a man with long, dark hair and grey eyes said as he slowly followed the rest into the mines. I waited. The dwarf cried out in sorrow and shock.

"Goblins!" the elf hissed

"This is no mine, this is a tomb!" the other man cried out as they fled from the mines. The loose soil slid under Selena's feet as she skidded to a stop, causing her to fall. Quick as lightening, a slimy arm shot out of the water and wrapped around her ankle. She cried out in shock as it jerked her to the water. The others were frozen in shock, but I wasn't. I shot from my hiding place and swung Brisingr, hacking off the extruding limb from my daughter.

"Get back!" I hissed in her ear before shoving her towards Islanzadi. a second tentacle wrapped itself around the hobbit, Frodo.

"Frodo!" the dark haired man cried out as the blonde elf shot arrow after arrow at the beast. Frodo hung from his ankle in the air.

"Ahhh!" he cried out in terror. The man whipped out a glinting, silver sword and lept into the water as the elf man ran along one of the many arms of the monster, shooting arrows as he went then hacking off limbs with two long knives, releasing Frodo and another hobbit. They fell into the water and the second man dove under the surface to rescue them. He prevailed! He tossed the little men up onto the shore while I sliced off two more arms. The elf lept gracefully back onto the land and joined us as we escaped inside of the mines. My hood had fallen during the fight, revealing my identity. My daughters tackled me in an embrace.

"Father!" they cried out in joy. I laughed as I hugged them back. but the danger had yet to cease.

"Come. We must continue before it is to late." I declared, knowing we were not alone.

**Haha! So, well... I did this chapter before the chapter(s) before it... So, well.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**And I would like to give a shout out to a reviewer, Ocadioan, whose story, by the way, is like AMAZING, but you need to read the Fellowship of the Egg series first before you understand her/his story. Uh, I got off track boasting about Ocadioan, I would like to thank her for giving me an idea that will give my story some more action for you gore and death lovers!**

**And I would also like people to know about my story Fellowship of the Ring Rise of the Prides P1, I think it's pretty good, but I don't really know if only two people have reviewed. So please go check out my story, pretty please!**

Islanzadi POV

"Hurry, we are not alone in these caves." Father said as he watched the shadows. He pushed us on past the skeleton littered floor. They were covered in cobwebs and dust. Most bodies were peirced with arrows and broken spears. Axes and other weapons were scattered across the floor. I was careful were I stepped. I felt sorrow for the lost lives of all these dwarves, and I knew Father felt it too.

"I do believe I can take over, Master Eragon." Gandalf said as he took the lead.

"Alright, Gandalf, I do believe you know this place better than I." Father said as he fell back and walked beside Selena and I. Legolas was on my other side, his hand found mine and he gave me a comforting squeeze. What if Father didn't aprove of Legolas?

_Islanzadi... _I nearly jumped when I felt my Father brush against my mind _Do you love him? _

_Yes. _I answered truthfully. _I do love him._

_Then there is no other elf I would have to love my daughter. _I looked up at Eragon, giddy clear in my eyes. He smiled and kissed my brow.

_"Don't worry, I'll be watching him." _he said in the Ancient Language looking at me sternly. Selena smirked ungraciously at me and I stuck out my tounge at her.

"Grow up." she grumbled as our father chuckled silently at our childish antics. Something occured to me at that moment.

"Where is Saphira?" I asked looking at our father expectantly.

"She was up North, Saphira will meet us outside the Mines of Moria, ever since the incident at Orik's lavish party he threw she has avoided any dwarf settlements. She tried, infasis on tried, to persuade the dragons of Middle Earth to join us. After a few nasty encounters, Saphira decided that they have sided with Sauron. She also claimed that they were jelous of her lusterous scales." Eragon chuckled at his dragon, but winced shortly afterwards, never doubt Aunt Saphira to get her revenge.

"You tried to convince the few remaining dragons to join us?" Boromir asked looking at my Father. I honestly wanted to strangle the man! He was more pessimistic than Uncle Murtagh, Thorn, and Selena put together.

"Yes, you'll most likely win this war with one dragon and one Rider, but having a whole arsonal of dragons there is no telling what you could conquer, O Corrupted One." Father said. I hid my smirk, father wasn't called Silver Tounge by those who have been scolded by him for no reason.

"What does that mean?" Boromir growled offended at the little nickname, obviously it was true.

"It means you shouldn't question your elders, for they know better than you." Selena scolded him before father could speak. Boromir wisely chose to stay silent after that. There wasn't much of a conversation after that. We continued our way through the long hall of decayed dwarf corpses littered across the floor. We finally found ourselves in front of a tall oak wood door darkend with age. We pushed it open to reveal a room, too dark for even me to see. Pippin stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees.

"Here, allow me." Father said as Merry helped Pippin stand. Eragon whispered something incoheret for me, but it sounded like 'light' in the Ancient Language. It came so suddenly it made me blink. The room light up like a sudden sunrise and I stared in awe at the beauty and magnificance of the massive stone structures before us. Stone pillars that reached up to the skies, several meters above us. Carvings and mosiacs portrayed stories on the walls and pillars, beautifully illistrated. The floors was of silver-vained marble that seemed to glow slightly.

"Welcome to the Mines of Moria, Elf!" Gimli boasted

"How can such small beings build something of this magnitude?" Legolas asked as he stared in wonder and disbelief at his surroundings. I smiled.

"You would be amazed by the Sapphire Star. It is the pride and joy of the dwarves in Alegaesia." I said as I smiled at him, he smiled back. HIs blazing blue eyes peirced mine, they were filled with adoration and happiness. I honestly did love Legolas.

"I suggest we stop and rest for the night, or day, whatever time of day may be!" Boromir declared as he gazed at Pippin and Merry who were at the back of the group. Gandalf and Father reluctantly agreed to the final decision of us stopping for the 'night.'

"We will start opnce again in eight hours. I will take the first watch." Father said as he settled on the floor not far from us. I sigh there was no use in trying to get him to give it up, so I laid down and closed my eyes for what seemed like a few brief seconds before Father woke me for my shift.

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated lately! I hope you can forgive me! I decided to end this one really fast so that it could be updated sooner, I hope it doesn't miff anyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I am soooooo sorry that I have not updated in a long time! But I am now, thanks to Spaarx! He gave me an idea for my next chapter ( I deleted my first idea because it wasn't good enough you guys) But here is the next chapter!  
><strong>

Arya

I paced the throne room anxiously awaiting for Eragon to contact me. My daughters have been gone far longer than they should be. My sons were safe, working oblivious to the fact that their sisters were missing and have been for nearly a year. My green velvet dress swirled and rustled with each turn and step. I was near panicing.

_Come, Arya, we shall go and find them ourselves. I am tired of you wearing a path in the throne room, one of the pointed-eared elves tripped over it yesterday._

I stopped and looked out the window at my massive, emerald lizard. A slow smile played on my lips.

"Oh, Firnen, what would I ever do without you?" I asked as I rushed to my room to change into travel clothes.

_Pace around the throne room wearing out the floor, is this a trick question? _he stated and I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe Murtagh would join me, over his past few visits we have grown into wonderful friends. He is quite interesting thinker, just like his brother. Except he isn't as radicle as Eragon. I had packed some dried fruit that would last me for quite a while and two large canteens of water and faelnirv. I hurried through the doors of the hall after leaving a hastily written note for Datheder. I stopped when I saw that Firnen wasn't alone.

"Ah, Queen Arya, care to join me for a hunt?" Murtagh called off of Thorn who was resting beside Firnen. I grinned and shouldered my pack.

"Are you sure you can keep up with me?" I called as I saddled Firnen and strapped myself in. He grinned at the challenge.

"If only you knew!" He called and we took off into the early morning light.

**Sorry it's so short! My next chapter will be longer...hopefully. It depends on what I pull out of my imagination pocket. :D Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I am updating again! YAY! Umm, so well, everyone has basically written about the fellowship and the extra person(s) on the quest going through the Mines and all, but I think it kind of gets boring. So I am going to write it in a creatively, hopefully original, way. It will go fast so I can get on with the rest of the story. Soooo sorry for not updating, I have gotton caught up in so many other ideas. By the way, if you have read the Maximum Ride series and seen the Avengers movie check out my story Maximum Ride and the Avengers. Please and thank you, I haven't gotton uch attention for it, sadly. :( Well, here'e the next chapter! :D**

Selena POV (FAST FOREWARD)

Hours, days, weeks have passed- I don't know which- since we have entered Moria. It's beauty has ceased to amaze us and is more on the terrible, clastrophobia was slowly gripping me the longer we stayed here.

It has been a while since Gimli found Balin's tomb. Since the dead dwarf fell down the well from Pippin's insufferable curiosity. Since the battle against the orcs and goblins. I remembered the troll's spear nearly crushing Frodo.

We han fast across a bridge. We ran and ran. But we could not outrun fate. We lost Gandalf to the Balrog. I saw him fall and I still feel the disbelief of what happend. Aragorn and my father hurried us out of the mines. The rest of us shel shocked by the loss of Gandalf.

"Come on. We can not linger here." Aragorn said with sadness creeping in his gaze.

"For pity's sake! Let them have a moment." Boromir replied in disbelief.

"No, Boromir, Aragorn is right. By nightfall orcs shall be crawling these very hills in search for you all. You may morn on the way to Lothlorien, but don't stop for any reason." Father said as he started gathering everyone up.

"You'll be with us, right?" Islanzadi asked the question I was thinking.

"No, my sweet daughters. Saphira and I have a war to fight in the North. We shall join you soon. Trust me." Father said looking at my sister and I with sadness in his gaze as well.

"Well, look on the bright side of life, we'll see each other again." I said.

"Yes, there is always good in goodbye, we just need to find it. Good hunting Father. Tell Aunt Saphira we miss her." Islanzadi said as we embraced our father.

"you can tell her yourself, and your dragons as well. Jade and Azure are joining us in the North while you fight down here." Father said grinning like his old self.

"Saphira!" we cried out like children as the massive, blue dragon swooped down from her hidden perch above us.

_Hello, Little One's little ones. You brothers might be joining us in the North. Sadly they have not recieved word yet of our location. Oh, and Eragon. Arya and Murtagh are coming in aid for us. _Saphira reported as she embraced us only as a dragon nearly the size of Caradhas could. Blue caught my eyes and I collided with Azure's foreleg.

_Little one, it is good to see you after so long. _Azure purred like a werecat in my mind. I smiled and shared memories of the past few weeks. Islanzadi and Jade were sharing memories as well. I caught sight of the rest of the fellowship staring in awe at Saphira. she had grown bigger in the past hundred years. She was as big as the Belgabad that had died in Doru Araeba. Maybe even bigger.

_Eragon, hatchlings, it is time. The Fellowship must be on there way. _Aunt Saphira said after several long moments of reminescing. I sighed and nodded to Azure after one long look.

"Good bye." I whispered as they took off. I felt sad again. I sighed before turning back to the rest, "It's time, let's go before something bad happens."

We set off once more for the forest of Lothlorien.

**Yay! An update, soo happy! Please review!**


	18. Auther's Notevital, please read

**Hi! I'm updating. So, lately I've been deleting a ton of stories, still am. I'm debating on wether I should keep Huntresses of Alegaesia because I've gotten so far behind on so many stories and haven't updated it in a long time, and I just don't have any inspiration for it. So I have PMed a dear writing pal of mine, Ocadioan, and I am hoping that she will accept my proposition and continue the story for me.**

**I am terribly sorry, my dear fans, but I have lost interest in the story as I have moved on to new stories that I just can't seem to keep up with. If Ocadioan does accept I will close the story, but not delete it, if she declines I will delete it after I give you all a notice if anyone else wants to finish it.**

**I know you all are probably peeved at me for not updating, or for this acursed auther's note( I hate them!) which makes me feel like a hypcrite(Did I spell that right?). I am so sorry. Please review or PM me. My next update will also be an author's note notifying you on the status of the story at hand.**

**yours AWESOMAZINGly,**

**booklover1498**


	19. AUTHOR NOTE2

**AUTHOR NOTE! AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I have decided that, once I finish a couple of stories, that I will re-write Return of the Blue Rider. My first one was really out of whack and had a lot of stuff that I didn't use. I'm still keeping a go-tee'ed Eragon - :P. **

**I will be keeping the four kiddies...except there will be two sets of twins - Islanzadi and Selena will be the first, then Brom and Faolin will be the second. After that they won't have anymore :D.**

**I won't have the dragon ladies, or the nature spirits either, too. They were just too much and I didn't even use them! :( I'll probably keep some of my other OC's, as well. Please PM me if you have something you want me to keep or ditch or whatever.**


	20. Chapter IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note!

EIIII! I can't tell you how excited I am! Freakdogsflare has asked me to take over writing _The Huntresses of Alegaesia. _I'm so happy! I hope you all enjoy his/her writing!


End file.
